You Think You Know Somebody
by samrenee2010
Summary: "You open your heart, open your mind, let somebody in / Take a walk through your past, / The good and the bad, decide you can do this again / But it's supposed to feel different, / Supposed to feel safe, safe like going home / But just like sand it slips through your hands / Before you know it your faith is gone." [Mash, Frola, Greith based. Picks up after 'Dirty Laundry.']
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE.**– SONGS ABOUT ME

_-MARY -_

A long two months and then a stunning few days. I never thought it possible. My friend, my lady, Lola… pregnant with my husband's child. I wanted to help. The truth was… I didn't know how. Not yet anyway. For Lola's sake, and per her wishes, I was keeping it a secret for now. This scared me. What would become of me if I could not produce an heir? We had been married two months… and yet, no child growing in my womb. Not yet. I told myself, and others, that we hadn't been married very long and that a child would come in time. Now… I feared maybe it never would.

.

_-FRANCIS -_

Mary had been acting strangely in these last few days since we arrived from our wedding tour. She seemed so much happier when we were away from court. Truth was… I had been too. But court was my home. No—_our_ home now. One day we would be the King and Queen of France. The day we married, I became the King of Scotland. I had never even stepped foot in the country and I was its _king_. King consort, maybe, as Mary would be mine in France. Still… I had been groomed to be a ruler, and I didn't know the first thing about ruling Scotland. I only knew how to rule one country: my own.

.

_-LOLA -_

Damn Kenna. If not for her, I could have kept this a secret. I could have had it taken care of. It was true that I might have died in the process, but anything would be better than having a lifelong reminder of my night with Francis in Paris about nine weeks ago. I never thought it could happen to me—that I would become pregnant with the bastard child of a future king. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be Diane de Poitiers. I didn't want my child to be another Bash. I saw the treatment he received after Mary chose Francis, and I felt for him. I'd known of his feelings for Mary from the start… and now, all of me wishes she would have chose differently. Then… maybe… I could have Francis, the father of my child.

.

_-GREER -_

I feared for what came next. I hadn't found a husband yet. My parents had been writing constantly, almost on a weekly basis, pressuring me about finding a suitable husband. At this point I think they would be happy if I settled with anyone wealthy. If I didn't find a husband soon, they would pair me up with somebody. I knew my father all too well. Our wealth was gone. And because we weren't a titled family, that meant trouble for us. It was my duty to find a husband and restore my family's name. Only… my heart was getting in the way of my head. Every time I saw Leith, I wanted to forget just what I was supposed to do. And then… I remembered.

.

_-LEITH -_

It was a risk every time I came to Greer's room. People would start becoming suspicious, that much I knew. Part of me didn't care, though. I loved her. I hadn't told her yet, but I did. And I was well aware of how dangerous that was. She was a lady-in-waiting for Mary, Queen of Scots. I was just a kitchen boy. I had no money, no title, no land… nothing to offer but my heart. That wasn't enough, even though I wished it were so. One day our affair would end. Greer's family was pressuring her from all ends and I had a feeling that that day would be soon. But every single part of me wished I was wrong. I didn't want it to end. Not yet.

.

_-BASH -_

The woods were cold. I was close to the castle. I had left Rowan and her family, intending to leave France, but somehow I couldn't will myself to do it yet. I wanted to stick close by. I fear for Mary and her safety. Why we had to go rescue Lola from some house in the woods is beyond me. But I had a feeling that the consequences of that were great. I didn't know why. I had a small feeling that I knew what it was but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. After all, I knew that house and I knew who occupied it. Mary may have tried to push me away, but after those events… I was waiting for that light in her window to shine again. I knew it would in a matter of time…

.

**CHAPTER 01.**– OWNER OF A LONELY HEART

_-LOLA -_

"Lola, are you alright?"

I knelt on my floor nursing a bucket to my body as I bent over and coughed up the disgusting vomit caused by morning sickness during pregnancy. The midwife said I was farther along than most women find out they're pregnant by. But the truth was I'd been suspicious for a few weeks before. It was a miracle I kept it a secret as long as I did, but Kenna had figured it out on her own, saving me the trouble of actually having to tell her. Part of me hated her for telling Mary… but another part was oddly grateful.

When I was finished coughing up the sickness, I said, "Come in."

Kenna came through the door. "You're still not feeling well?" she asked as she came to kneel by my side.

"Agnes said I would feel this way for a few more weeks," I told her. "After that I should start to feel much better, but she told me it may not go away completely. Every woman is different."

My friend put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lola."

Shaking my head, I responded, "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I did this to myself. I had a… moment of weakness. These are the consequences." I was pregnant with the Dauphin of France's child. My child was going to be another Bash. A bastard, older than their siblings; child of a King; but not eligible for the thrones.

I knew my child was going to need support. I was on my own, but I couldn't stay this way. I needed to find a husband now. Sooner rather than later, because soon I would start to show. Everyone would know I was pregnant. I would bring shame to myself, my family, and my country.

It was moments like this when I missed Colin.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I responded.

Leith appeared a few moments later with a tray. "Lady Lola," he said, bowing and then came back up. "Lady Kenna."

"Hello, Leith," I said. "Thank you. Could you put the tray on the bed, please?"

"Of course," he said and went to do so.

"Also I have a favor to ask," I went on, turning to him to follow his footsteps while I remained on the floor. "Could you send for Sebastian when you have a moment?"

"Of course, My Lady," he said after putting the tray down. "Is there anything else you require?"

"No thank you, Leith, that is all."

He nodded. "Lady Kenna, your breakfast has been brought to your chambers as well."

Kenna said, "Thank you, Leith." He bowed and then was on his way. Kenna looked at me, confused. "Why do you want to see Bash?"

I put my hand to my belly. "Because if anyone will be able to relate to this child… it's him."

.

_-LEITH -_

I sent for Bash as soon as I left Lola's room and then made my way back to the kitchen to retrieve Greer's breakfast. Since Her Grace, Queen Mary, was out riding with her new husband the ladies ate in their respective chambers. It gave me an opportunity to see Greer. Sometimes we went days without seeing one another alone. We actually saw one another every single day… but our conversations, however short, could be days apart.

Since I met Greer, I wished every single moment that I hadn't been born into a household of servants. My family served the crown for as long as they can remember. Naturally I was born to do the same. I saw no opportunities to rise, and why should I? I want born a servant, and I would die a servant. But I would die and take to my grave that I'd fallen for Greer of Kinross, lady-in-waiting of Mary, Queen of Scots.

When I arrived in the kitchen, I was greeted by Penelope who was one of my friends from childhood. We'd worked together in the kitchen for as long as we could remember. Our families were friends. "Lady Greer's tray is ready to be taken to her," she told me.

"Thank you, Penelope," I said and took the tray.

"Are you still planning to come with us to the village after dark?" she asked, referring to the plans a few of the servants had made to go to the pub. I'd agreed to go a couple of days ago.

I nodded. "I'll be there," I answered. She smiled and I left the kitchen to go to Greer's chambers.

.

_-BASH -_

I was in the stables when a servant came and told me my presence had been requested by Lady Lola. The message had been given to Leith the kitchen boy, and then it was given to the servant who found me. I was curious as to what Lola wanted with me. I liked her. She was someone I considered a friend. If she was calling for me, I would go to her and see what she wanted. Of course she may have a message from Mary.

When I'd finished in the stables I went to Lola's chambers. I knocked on her door and she answered it a moment later. "Bash," she said. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," I replied.

"Come in, please." She moved aside and swung the door further open. I stepped inside. She closed the door behind her, which I heard a moment later. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

"I am," I told her while looking around. I had never been in Lola's chambers before so I was curious. But when she didn't respond back right away, I could sense some tension in the air. So I turned around and asked, "Lola? Is… is everything alright?"

Lola sighed. "Bash… I'm pregnant."

The words shocked me. Lola was _pregnant_? I never would have thought those words would leave her mouth as an unwed lady. She was no closer to finding a husband than Kenna or Greer, so this must have happened by complete accident. "I… I don't know what to say."

"I'm telling you because you will understand this child better than anyone," she told me. "If I do not find a husband soon, I'll start to show, and people will grow suspicious. I can't have them asking questions. Do you hear me?"

I didn't particularly like the tone of her voice as it was suggesting something… and I wasn't sure how to take it. "Lola… why would people ask questions? Who is the father of the child?" She didn't answer. It was silent for several moments… several _uncomfortable_ moments. "Lola, you can tell me. I promise I won't reveal your secret to anyone."

She put her hand on her belly. Her stomach still appeared flat but in time it would begin to round out as the baby grew. It would be the same as Isobel and her child. "You wouldn't be the only one who knows. Kenna knows… she knew before I told her. And… Mary knows."

My eyes widened. "Lola, _who_ is the father?"

She rubbed her belly. "Your brother."

I felt myself stumble backwards a little. No wonder she'd called me here… no wonder she'd told me that I would understand this child better than anyone. Of course I would. This child would the bastard of a king. Francis wasn't king yet, but when our father eventually dies he will take the throne. And by that time, he would have a bastard child with one of his wife's ladies-in-waiting. My mother was never a lady-in-waiting of Catherine de' Medici , but she was a high born woman who bore me—the bastard son of King Henry II of France. In many ways, Lola was my mother… and her child was me.

"Bash I can't trust many people with this," she told me, tearing up. "But I can trust _you_. Please, if my child does not get a father, I want it to learn that it's not an abomination in this world."

Lola and I had bonded many months before when I was wounded while riding to Calais. It was during that time that I considered her to be my friend, and even to this day I still saw her as such. I may have been nothing but a king's bastard, but I had friends in high places. Lola, a high born woman of Scotland, was one of them. I felt it was my duty to help her. So, without thinking—but not needing to—I said, "Your child will have a father. Me."

Her eyes said everything. She was in shock. Her mouth dropped open slightly. "B-Bash, I—"

I stepped forward and took her hand. "The child already has some of my blood. And my brother cannot know about it. It would destroy his marriage to Mary, as I'm sure she's already upset about it. I would not wish an unhappy life upon anyone, not even my brother." Lola would know what I was talking about, and she understood by the new expression on her face. "I want to do this for you."

Lola squeezed my hands. "Bash… I know you love Mary…and I cannot be her—"

"You don't have to be," I said. "You are my friend and I wouldn't wish your reputation ruined for any reason."

"Then how do you suggest we marry? You have no land or a title, and surely your father isn't going to give you one now as he would have done so already."

"I'll ask the one person he'll listen to," I told her.

.

_-FRANCIS -_

I truly could not believe what my brother had just said to me. "I beg your pardon?" I asked, looking at him with a shocked and confused face. That couldn't have been right.

"Francis… I want to marry the lady Lola," Bash said, stepping forward as he did. "I love her. And I need you to help me convince Father that it would be a good union."

Those were truly the last words I ever expected to come out of Bash's mouth. Wasn't he just in the running to win Mary's heart a few months ago? _My_ Mary? And after the night Lola and I had together, she certainly moved on quickly. I suspected there was something more here. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked, not trying to sound accusatory but I couldn't help it.

Bash looked down, putting his hands behind his back and sighed. When he looked up a moment later, he said, "She's with child… _my_ child."

_Now_ I was _truly_ in shock. A bastard having a bastard. It was quiet ironic actually. Of course if they were wed no one would have to know she was pregnant during the wedding and they could easily assume she got pregnant shortly after. Lola was a lady of noble birth… and my brother was nothing but a bastard of a king. He had no money or anything to his name. I assumed that Bash wanted me to help change that in father's mind.

"Please," Bash begged. I'd never heard Bash beg me before. That's when I knew it was serious. _He_ was serious.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll help you. We'll go before father and ask. But you mustn't speak of the child."

Bash nodded and agreed. Of course he wouldn't want people to know. It would bring shame to Lola's family if they found out back in Scotland. I wondered if Mary knew of this. So after my brother left, I went to Mary's chambers where she was in the middle of writing a letter to her mother. "Francis," she said when I entered.

"Mary I need to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me," I said as I walked over to her desk. "Did you know that Lola is pregnant with Sebastian's child?"

.

_-MARY -_

_Bash's_ child? What was going on? Lola had told me that she was pregnant with _Francis'_ child. My eyes widened. I couldn't help it. But of course I knew and of course I couldn't lie to Francis. "I… I did. I just… how did _you_ find out?"

"Bash came to me and told me himself," my husband answered. "He's asked me to help him gain a title from Father and to take Lola's hand in marriage."

That sounded like Bash. Lola must have told him, and Bash—being the honorable man he is—offered to marry her because Lola was already pregnant with his niece or nephew. And Lola wouldn't be able to find a husband quickly if one wasn't forced upon her by me. "I can't believe it," I said.

"I can," Francis said. "The pregnancy out of wedlock, no… to a degree anyway. But the stepping up and marrying her? That I _can_ believe. It's exactly what Bash would do."

"Yes he would," I agreed.

"But he seemed to have moved on quite quickly after you," Francis said. "I admit I have my suspicions."

I stood up and walked around my desk to Francis. "You shouldn't be suspicious. Bash understand that I chose you."

"I just find it odd that he would choose one of _your_ ladies to have an 'accident' with," he said. "Does it not sound like a reason to stay closer to you?"

"Francis I'll hear no more of this foolish talk," I said sternly. "We've moved on… both of us. I love Bash, but as a brother. We must help him."

"Him?" he asked.

"If your father does not give him a title in France, I'll give him one in Scotland," I said. "For Lola's sake." I didn't know where that came from. It just came out. But it wasn't the worst idea. Lola was one of my closest friends. I couldn't watch her suffer because of a mistake. Granted it was a mistake with my husband before we were married and we thought we'd never be together… but it could cost her everything.

Francis sighed. "Alright. I've asked for a meeting with my father in the throne room before sundown."

...

A/N: Hey, everyone! Whether you're new to my fanfics or you're a loyal reader-WELCOME! I wish FF allowed six characters to be placed in the characters section, but sadly it does not. ... I anticipate this story will be updated at least once every couple weeks. I'm trying not to rush as I have with my stories in the past so my muse doesn't burn out so quickly. Let me know what you all think. I realize the Leith section in the 'Chapter 01' portion may seem a little out of place but I had to introduce it right away. You'll understand why soon. Possibly Chapter 02. Leave me a review, add to your favorites, follow for updates-the works! And I'll see you all soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 02.**– TWIST OF FATE

_-BASH -_

I was retiring the woods as my permanent home for awhile. My loyal friends in the stables wouldn't be forced to stay quiet about my coming and going. With any luck, I would be marrying Lola and helping her with my brother's child. Francis could never know he had a bastard on the way. He would resent it, as he resented me. I wouldn't let that happen.

As I returned to the stables to tend to my horse, I heard a stable hand speaking… Mary was here. I walked around the corner to find her standing there. "Mary," I said. I hadn't spoken to her in a couple of days. It was still hard to be in her presence knowing that I loved her in a way she would never love me.

"I was just asking for you," she said, stepping forward. "If I have anything to say about your… situation… you won't be forced to sneak in and out of here any longer."

"No," I said. "I guess not."

The stable hand had left us by this point. We were able to speak freely. "Why are you doing this?" she asked me. She seemed very confused. Of course I loved her. No woman would ever have my heart the way Mary did.

"Lola is my friend," I answered. "I want to help her." That was the honest truth. Francis couldn't know about this child. I wouldn't let him turn it into another me. And Lola was not my mother. She wasn't supposed to be a mistress of a king. I loved my mother, but there was a darkness in her that made it… well, suitable for her to be a mistress. She wasn't the marrying kind. Unless it was to my father, of course, but that would never happen… unless Father killed Catherine, or had their marriage annulled. But he'd already tried that once and failed.

"She told you who the father was didn't she?" Mary asked. All I did was nod in response, which caused her to sigh. "You're a very noble man to stand up for her even though the child is not yours."

"As I said, Lola is my friend. And she's a good person. I wouldn't want to see her reputation ruined, or that of her family's. I hear her brother Frederick is already doing enough of that for them."

"Yes, quite so," Mary confirmed for me. "Well I must tell you that Francis has spoken to me… I'll be at the meeting with your father. And if he does not give you a title and the wealth that Lola needs in a husband, _I_ will."

My eyes widened in shock. "Mary, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do," she said. "You're helping Lola, so I'm helping you. I imagine you might need it since your father isn't exactly your biggest supporter right now."

That was where she was right, at least. I was thankful to still have her support even after what we'd been through. It was one of the reasons I still loved her. I would never get over her completely. My heart had begun to mend but it would be months before I was back to a place where it didn't hurt when I thought about her. Even standing here with her now made me weak. "Thank you," I said. "Your support means everything to me."

"I want to help you the way you're helping Lola," she said. "And I know this can never make up for what I've done to hurt you but I—… I can't lose you, Bash. You're one of the most important people in my life. I wish things could have been different, I really do… especially given the circumstances now."

I raised an eyebrow slightly. "Do you see Francis differently now that you know he's fathered a child with one of your ladies?"

She looked down, playing with her fingers that were wrung together. "I just never expected it to be us. I don't want to be Catherine, and I don't want him to be Henry. Lola is not Diane, and her child is not you."

"You will _never_ be Catherine," Bash said. "You have a better heart than she. And Lola not being my mother is exactly the reason I want to help."

Mary looked back up with a small grin. "You and I have similar hearts, Bash. We help those we love."

"Well I do love Lola," I told her. "She's one of my dearest friends here. I'm not going to judge her for a moment of weakness she had with my brother. Besides… we were the ones engaged at the time."

"Yes," Mary said quietly. "We were."

.

_-GREER -_

I heard the others were gathering for a meeting with the king, but I was on a mission. If I was late then so be it. Right now I had to see Leith before he went running off with his friends for the night. I received a letter from my parents. It wasn't good news for us. They'd chosen a husband for me. What was I going to do?

Leith was leaving the kitchen when I found him. Despite the fact that it was getting dark, he could still see me from the far end of the hill. I waited a few moments for him as he told his friends to go on without him. When he came over, I said, "I have news."

"Well hello to you too," he said, kissing my cheek. "What news?"

I put my hands on his shoulders to make him look me in the eyes. This was serious. "I received a letter from my parents this afternoon. They've chosen a husband for me."

His entire demeanor changed. "I… wow."

"This thing… between us… it will be over soon," I told him. "He's coming in a fortnight. He's from Hungary and a very wealthy family, and…"

Leith looked down. "He can give you everything I can't."

I looked down as well. I wanted to cry but I couldn't manage it. My heart was breaking into a million pieces. "I… I don't know if I can say goodbye to you."

His arms were suddenly around me and holding me close. "Shh. It's okay."

"No it's not," I said as I shook my head. "I'm going to be married to someone else. I want to be married to you. I _love_ you."

He froze. I could feel it. And I realized what I'd say. I'd openly admitted that I loved him for the first time. We both pulled away. He looked into my eyes. "R-really?" he asked. "You love me?" I nodded several times, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I love you too, Greer." I sighed in relief. To hear him say it made me feel like less of a fool. "I have never loved anyone but you."

Moments later we were kissing. I threw my arms around his neck. This felt so right but it was also very wrong because in a matter of two weeks, my future husband would be arriving at French court to take my hand in marriage. Leith and I would never be together for real.

When the kiss broke, he said, "You should go. I know they're having a meeting with the king shortly and I must meet my friends at the pub."

I nodded. "Be safe. Please."

"Always."

.

_-MARY -_

Just as Henry arrived, I found Greer trying to sneak in. I took her hand and whispered, "Where were you?" She'd just barely made it in time. We'd begun gathering some time ago. The court room was full of noblemen and Henry's advisors. This was going to be a tough sell. Bash needed all of the support he could get right now.

Greer whispered, "I'm sorry, Mary, I had some urgent business to attend to. It ran long. Family problems, you know how it is with me."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Would you like to tell me what's going on here?" she asked.

"It's a long story, but right now I need you to play along," I told her. She seemed very confused by this but nodded anyway in agreement to do so. I let go of her hand and stepped up to take my place by Francis' side.

Henry sat down on his throne next to Catherine who had been in place for a few moments. "I understand this meeting was called by my son. Francis… would you care to begin?"

Francis stepped forward after I squeezed his hand for reassurance. "Father… I know these past few months have been quite difficult for us all. But I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and move forward. It had come to my attention that my brother, Sebastian, has been involved with Lady Lola of Scotland." The court seemed shocked by this and many eyes flocked to Lola who stood near the back with Kenna and Greer. "For several months, since my wedding to Queen Mary, they've been engaging in an affair. And I believe it would be a good match. However, Sebastian is not titled and does not have the privileges the lady Lola is looking for. Despite this… their love runs strong…which is why I'm proposing that Sebastian, your son by the lady Diane de Poitiers, be given a title and lands and a blessing from you to marry the woman he loves."

I looked around the court room. People began whispering. Lola looked worried, and rightfully so. Especially since when I looked back at Henry, he didn't look too convinced. "Is this the same Sebastian that nearly took your place as the first in line to the throne of France? The one that almost had your wife as his own? Because as I recall, I forbade him from coming back to court. How has the lady Lola been seeing him?"

I beckoned Lola to come forward. She spoke. She had this all planned out. "I've been sneaking out to see him, Your Majesty. Since a couple of weeks after the wedding between your son and my queen, we've been meeting in the woods. I was worried about him. He's been my friend for months, and I never imagined it to grow into something more."

Henry stared Lola down. I could tell he was trying to break her. I couldn't let him. I spoke up then. "Your Grace, Sebastian is _your _son and we feel it is only fair that he be granted a title and lands in his home country of France. However… if you do not agree to these terms which you can control, _I_ am fully prepared to offer him a title and lands in my country of Scotland."

My father-in-law's eyes were suddenly glaring at me. "Why should I believe this isn't part of some ulterior motive?"

"You once said you would make Sebastian a Duke or an Earl when I proposed to marry him many months ago," I said. "You were fully willing to do it then to keep the alliance between Scotland and France alive. How is this any different?"

"Because you are now wed to my son Francis, and the alliance is sealed."

"That doesn't mean it can't be _unsealed_… as I recall, you tried to have your marriage to Queen Catherine annulled. I could just as easily appeal to the Pope and have my marriage to Francis annulled."

The entire court room was shocked… even Francis and Lola. They didn't know that was about to come out of my mouth, but they weren't supposed to. I was saying anything I could to provoke Henry right now. After being at court for nearly a year, I'd learned how to operate around him. Henry didn't budge when I said those words though… he stayed in his seated stance, eyeing me up and down to see if I was bluffing. I wasn't. And I knew Henry… he would rather have Bash in France where he could control him than have him as a lord in Scotland far from his power.

"Bring my son, Sebastian, before me," Henry said.

Within minutes, Bash was being escorted in by a few of Francis' guards. He knelt before his father, separating me and Lola from Francis.

"Sebastian, do you deny your involvement with Lady Lola as a way to get closer to your former fiancée Mary, Queen of Scots?" Henry asked. We had to expect that question, of course. Most of court was probably thinking the same thing right now.

"I do, Father," Bash answered, not looking up. He _did_ look up after that and looked at Lola. "I love the lady Lola with all of my heart. My love for her runs strong and deep… I wish for her to be my bride."

Lola reached out and took Sebastian's hand after he lifted his. They both looked at Henry, as did I after being mesmerized for a few moments by their hands joined together. Catherine was staring at her unmoved husband hard. Even she was anxious to get an answer. I could tell. None of us anticipated how good of an actor Bash could be, though, and I had to admit that _I_ was convinced. But I wasn't Henry. I wasn't his father.

Henry sighed. "I will agree to this," he said. "But only under a few conditions."

I was afraid of this.

"First," Henry started, "the wedding will happen in a fortnight, as I imagine your mother would want to return to see her son wed, and the lady Lola's parents will need time to arrive from Scotland. Second, your marriage will be consummated in front of an audience that will include myself and Queen Mary."

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't show my reaction on the outside, but inside I was panicking. Not just for Lola and Bash, but for myself. I didn't know if I could stand to watch Bash and Lola... well… in _that_ way. Not the way Bash had been forced to see Francis and I.

Henry went on. "And third… you will not collect your wife's dowry. It will remain with her father." I knew that was a test of how true the love was. If Bash was trying to wed Lola for her family's money, Bash would react negatively. Fortunately for him, that wasn't what this was about.

I'd watched Bash's reaction to each condition. He seemed the most uncomfortable with the second condition and rightfully so. I could tell he was hesitant, but he said, "I accept your terms, Father."

Adjusting his position in his seat, Henry said, "Then I give my blessing upon this union and hereby declare you, Sebastian de Poitiers,… the Duke of Poitiers and Saint-Vallier, Drôme."

I was shocked. _Two_ major cities in France, both from his mother's ancestry. I honestly couldn't believe it. I thought Henry would give him a small little village. But I suspected he had his suspicions and wanted to have real control over Bash. He wanted to watch Bash fall… so he was giving him the 'control' of two major cities.

Those gathered in the court room applauded. Bash rose to his feet and bowed to his father. Then he turned to Lola and hugged her.

.

_-LEITH -_

"Another round, on me!"

I looked at my friend James who had just called out the order. "Oh, I don't think we need any more," I said. "We've had quite a bit already."

Penelope came and sat in my lap. "Leith how often do we get a night like this? Enjoy it. Take in all you can get."

"I suppose I'm the only one who doesn't want a massive headache in the kitchen tomorrow, eh?" The others shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. I just laughed. "Alright, if you're suffering together then who am I to be different."

"That's the spirit, Leith!" James said as the waitress came over with a tray of mugs filled to the brim with beer. I reached over and took one, touching glasses with Penelope before I consumed it. "Penny, why don't you come over here and honor me?" I heard James say as I put the mug down, now nearly half of the way empty.

Penelope wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Now why would I do that, James?"

"Because you know you want to," he smirked. I laughed and shook my head at him, exchanging a glance with some other friends at the table.

"What's in it for _me_?" she asked.

"The best damn night of your life." That's exactly something James would say. It didn't surprise me one bit. I'd actually heard him use it before.

Penelope looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Don't look at me," I said. "I'm not your father. You don't need my approval."

"No, but you _are_ one of my best friends."

"So's he," I said, pointing at James who was just smirking at us.

She rolled her eyes and got off my lap after giving me a kiss on the cheek. "If you insist," she said and then went over to sit on James.

Suddenly, we heard a crash. It came from the far corner of the pub and our eyes diverted to that direction. One of our friends had been thrown onto a table by another one of the pub-goers. They were in the middle of a fight. Our friend, whose name was William, was getting the living daylights knocked out of him.

"Hey!" James shouted, pushing Penelope out of his lap. I stood up with him, as did a few of our other friends. "Take your hands off him!"

"Or _what_?" the abuser called back.

I stepped forward with James and the others. "Or you'll have to deal with _us_."

The man laughed. "Please, a few lowlife bugs like _you_? I could squash you all with one stomp."

"I dare you," James challenged.

That's when the fight broke out. A few others got involved to defend the man roughing Will up. I ended up in a fist fight with one of them. He clocked me right in the nose, I was pretty sure it cracked. My eyes watered and my first instinct with to put my hands up to cover it. I was kneed in the stomach when that happened, but somehow I managed to stay on my feet. I came back to standing up completely and knocked the man on his ass. Someone else was thrown into me and I fell to the ground.

It was seconds later that we heard the shatter of glass and the smell of smoke followed.

A lantern had broken and the flame was ignited further by the alcohol it had fallen into. A table was consumed by flames and they were spreading quickly because of the beer and other liquor that had been spilled all along the benches and the floor.

Penelope rushed over and helped James and I off the floor. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" she said urgently. I realized the wind had been knocked out of me and I had a hard time breathing. "Leith, come on!" She and James pulled at my arms and supported me as we rushed out. It was just in time… as the pub was nearly consumed by the flames… and just as we had made our way out of its path, we watched as it exploded before our eyes.

…

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed on Chapter 01! I realized that reviews are motivation, and normally won't update this quickly. I want to address one of the reviews, though. Someone made the comment that they hated that I paired Mary and Bash, and Francis and Lola. For those who know me, you know I'm a diehard Mash shipper. Those who have seen my ships page on Tumblr (you can find me at _agentcharliewarren_), know I'm a Frola shipper as well. If you've seen my anti-ships page, you'll know I'm _not_ a Frary shipper, or even a Lolash shipper. That should explain all. … Anyway, let me know what you think about Chapter 02! Chapter 03 is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 03.**– IF IT'S JUST ME

_-LOLA -_

It was official. I was marrying Bash. I sent word to my family in Scotland so they could make the journey here. Henry was sending for Diane in Paris so she could watch her son get married to 'the woman he loved.' He wasn't fooled. I suspected he knew it was all a lie. But no matter what he could never know the truth. It would get back to Francis. I didn't want him to know. We had one night together that… well, it wasn't _supposed_ to mean anything. Now it was going to define the rest of my life. Only a select few people would know that the child was that of the Dauphin of France, but to the rest of the world… it was the child of the Duke of Poitiers and Saint-Vallier, Drôme.

Mary escorted me back to my chambers with Kenna and Greer behind us. This whole situation was news to Greer, so I knew I had explaining to do. When we returned and the door was shut, Greer asked, "Would you like to fill me in on what's going on?"

"Everything happened so fast, Greer," I started, "and we couldn't find you, otherwise we would have told you."

"You're in love with _Bash_?!" she exclaimed.

Mary put a hand on Greer's shoulder. "Greer, sit down and let us explain."

"Lola, why would you want to marry Bash? You know he's in love with Mary!"

Mary and Kenna forced Greer to sit down on my bed. I stood in front of her and said, "Greer… I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything else, I continued. "The child isn't Bash's… but he's marrying me to help cover up the fact that I got pregnant out of wedlock."

Greer looked confused. "Then… who _is_ the father?"

I exchanged a glance with Mary, then Kenna, and then Mary again. She nodded. So I sighed and said, "Francis."

Greer was in shock. "_What_?! _How_?!"

"When we returned to court together before the wedding… we hadn't run into each other on the way back. We reunited in Paris unexpectedly. And we spent a night together...and the next morning we…well. You can guess now I suppose." It sounded so silly now, but it was what led to the child growing in my womb.

All was silent for several moments as Kenna, Mary, and I looked at Greer who seemed to be having a hard time processing this. She looked at Mary after a time and asked, "How are you okay with this?"

Now all eyes were on Mary. She sat down next to Greer and took her hands. "I love Bash, I really do. And I want all of the happiness in the world for him. I can't forbid him from helping our friend. I'm sure he would do the same for you or Kenna if you were in Lola's situation." I believed that. Bash had offered to marry me without a second thought. He wasn't as close with Greer, and he didn't particularly care for Kenna from what I understood, but he was a good man. I don't think I would ever be able to love him the way he deserved to be loved… but I could spend the rest of my life thanking him, and being thankful I had a good man for a husband.

It was in that moment that Greer started to cry. "Oh, Greer," I said as I came over to sit by her. "We didn't mean to keep you in the dark."

She shook her head. "It's not that," she said. "I just think you should be with the person that you love. And I know we live in a world where people like us don't have that luxury."

"I care for Bash," I told her. "I may grow to love him but… only time will tell. I have no way of knowing. At least I know who my future husband is and that he's a good man who will take care of me."

Greer started to cry harder. I got the feeling there was more of a story to her tears than she was leading on. Mary asked, "Greer, are you alright? What's going on?"

She looked at us one by one before she looked back at Mary, her face stained with tears. "I just received a letter from my parents. They've chosen a husband for me. He's a nobleman from Hungary. He'll be here in a fortnight."

That was surprising. I often feared that I would get married to a man I never knew, but that wasn't the case any longer. Greer, on the other hand, was being put through that exact situation. "I'm so sorry, Greer," I said. "Do you know anything else about him?"

Greer shook her head. "Only that his family is ridiculously wealthy. I only fear his reaction when he finds out my family is broke. My dowry has been reduced to nearly nothing. He would have nothing to gain from our marriage. Of course my father would never have spoken of that."

Mary wrapped her arms around Greer and pulled her close. Greer rested her head on Mary's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Greer. I'll make sure you're marrying a good man. I promise you."

There was a knock on the door. Kenna walked over to answer it. "Bash," I heard her say.

"May I speak with my fiancée?" his faint voice asked from the other side of the door where I couldn't see him.

Kenna looked back at Mary and Greer, who took that as their cue to get up and leave. Within moments they were all gone and Bash stepped inside. I stood up from the bed. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "I just wanted to see if _you_ were alright."

"Of course I am," I said and walked over to him. "You're saving me from a life time of humiliation."

He grinned. "My only hope is that you're able to live a happy life."

Would I really be able to? I wasn't sure. I would love to say that I was in love with Bash the way I had to pretend I was from now on, but that wasn't the case. I was so sure the love of my life would always be Colin, but he was long dead now. And part of me still lingered for Francis, but I credited that to the fact that his child was in my womb. Pregnancy emotions, no doubt. Maybe one day I would grow to love Bash the way I said I did in public. "You're giving me a second chance, Sebastian," I said. I'd never used his first name before. It sounded nice. "My child will know that it is loved and have a good father to look up to and learn from."

Bash smirked. "I take it you're convinced it's a boy?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked with a small grin. "Your family has a history of providing many male heirs. I expect this to be the next one."

"A bastard," he said. "Just like me."

"Just like his new father."

.

_-FRANCIS -_

When Mary returned to her chambers I was waiting for her. I was still trying to wrap my head around what she had said about having our marriage annulled if Father didn't agree to make Bash a nobleman. Though I knew that wasn't the exact reason my father had budged and made Bash a Duke, the mere thought of her _suggesting_ that would forever haunt me. It was something that needed to be discussed. "Is Lola alright?" I asked.

Mary nodded as she came over to me. "She is. She and Bash are speaking right now."

"Good," I said. "Now to why I'm really here. Why did you threaten to have our marriage annulled?" I had no idea she was going to try and pull a stunt like that. Weren't we happy? I took a message like that serious. It may have been just a lie to push Father's buttons, but the rest of court was now under the impression that our marriage contract would be the first thing ripped up if Mary didn't get her way.

"I was only trying to push your father," she answered. Either she had this all thought out and was lying about it, _or_ it was the actual truth. "He wants England and the only way to get it is through me. He wouldn't risk our marriage being annulled. England means too much to him. And I love you and never intended to hurt you with my words, but if they did then I apologize."

I nodded, folding my hands together in front of me. "Well I was awfully surprised by your statement, but I think that was the idea." She nodded in response. "I never thought I'd see the day when my father would give Bash a land and title."

"Would you have done it when you became king?" she asked curiously.

Would I have? There was a time when I wouldn't have hesitated to say yes. Back before Mary and before all of the legitimization stuff came about, Bash and I were much closer and I'd always planned to give my brother something when I became king. But now… now I was between the place where I wanted to say yes, but still wanting to take it all back because Bash almost had Mary for himself. I could see he'd moved on, even though I had my suspicions. Mary wasn't his queen, but she was Lola's and Lola would follow Mary anywhere. Bash was the kind of man who would do whatever his wife wanted. It was the perfect opportunity for him to stay close to Mary. "To be perfectly honest? I don't know."

Mary nodded. "I understand. Things are still slightly tense between the two of you. If the Vatican had legitimized him, he would be first in line for the throne and he would be my husband right now, not you."

"And my mother would be dead; my father would have married Diane; my siblings would be orphans; and I don't know where I'd be."

"Perhaps you would be in Spain with your sister," Mary suggested. "I'm sure Philip and Elisabeth would have welcomed you into their court."

"Perhaps," I said. My sister and I had been reunited on the wedding tour Mary and I had just returned from. Spanish court was lovely, but I don't know if I could have stayed there. France was my home. I would have been more comfortable pretending to be a nobleman in Paris.

Mary put a hand on my arm. "This is real," she said. "Bash and Lola. I promise you there's no other agenda here. I know you, Francis, and I know you're suspicious that this is Bash's way of keeping close to me but I _promise_ you that you're wrong."

My hand drifted up to hers. "I believe you," I said though I wasn't sure I did. "Come," I said after a beat. "Let's go for a walk. I don't want to stay in the castle any longer."

She smiled. "Alright." We linked our arms together and left her chambers.

.

_-LEITH -_

I woke up in the infirmary at the castle with Nostradamus standing over me. It only took a moment but I began to panic. "Where am I?" I asked.

Nostradamus grabbed my arms to settle me down. "It's alright, Leith. You're safe. You were involved in a bit of a tragedy at the pub."

I remembered that. I remember watching the building explode right in front of me but… I remembered nothing after that. My head hurt, so something must have knocked me out. "Are my friends alright?" I asked.

"All except one," he answered. "Unfortunately your friend James did not make it."

My heart broke. James had been one of my best friends for years. Now he was dead. If we hadn't gone out tonight, he would still be alive. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry for him. His family would be devastated. His parents couldn't work because they were ill and he had three younger siblings that were too young to work. They would never be able to survive without him.

Penelope came rushing into the infirmary. "Oh, Leith!" she cried and ran to my side, dropping to her knees. "I'm so happy you're alive! James is dead!" The tears had already formed in her eyes and were running down her cheeks.

"I know," I told her, taking her hand. "Nostradamus just told me the news."

"The pub was completely destroyed and it burned down many of the best trees in the forest that were getting ready to be cut down and traded off to other countries. King Henry is furious. He wants all of your heads on a stake."

Well _that_ wasn't comforting news. I swallowed hard, feeling like I was seeing my life flash before my eyes. "Wh-what's going to happen?"

"Everyone will speak to the King and his advisors. We're all being punished. Everyone from the castle who was involved."

That was several of us. I feared for my life and the lives of my friends. What would happen to me? Would the King kill me because we'd destroyed some of his bargaining tools?

The door opened again. King Henry stepped inside with several other people. "Good, the last one is awake," he said. "Nostradamus, is your patient alright to be questioned?"

Nostradamus stood and nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. He is well."

"Leave us, then," he said. Both Nostradamus and Penelope left the room. I remained laying in the bed while King Henry came to sit in Nostradamus' seat. "Your name is Leith, am I correct?"

"Leith Bayard, Your Grace, that is correct. I'm from the kitchen," I answered, freightened.

"Yes, yes, I remember you now. You took down the man in the kitchen when the castle was invaded by Count Vincent's men." I nodded in response. "And you saved the life of one of Queen Mary's ladies by disguising her as a kitchen maid. Greer of Kinross, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, Your Grace, it was Lady Greer," I answered.

"Yes," he said. "Now, I want to know what happened last night. Everything you can remember."

I rested my hands on my stomach and tried to remain calm. If I said one wrong thing, I could be dead. "We went to the pub, Your Grace. We had a few drinks, and one of our men was being harassed by someone. So we tried to intervene and a candle was accidentally knocked over into some spilled drinks. The place was set ablaze then. We couldn't stop it."

The king nodded. "And by 'intervene' you mean 'fight off the other men,' correct?" Sheepishly, I nodded. "I see. Well, Leith Bayard, as you may have heard from your lady friend Penelope, everyone involved will be punished since it's cost me a very important business transaction with our friends in Portugal." I assumed as much since Prince Tomas had been here months before looking for timber before his untimely death. Surely there were other trees, but they may not have checked out in quality. "When you're strong enough, you'll be sent off to train for the army. You'll be serving your country and your king. I think it's a kinder solution to imprisonment or death given that you saved many lives in the castle months ago."

I wasn't expecting that. I was honestly shocked. I nodded and said, "Thank you, Your Grace. I'm honored." Honestly I didn't know if I was. Being sent off to the army? It wasn't a life I envisioned for myself. I didn't know if it was what I wanted. But I didn't have a choice in the matter… the king had made his choice.

Once he left and Nostradamus returned, he said, "Lady Greer of Kinross… is asking to see you, Leith?" He sounded very confused by this.

My heart fell into my stomach. How was I going to tell Greer this? Maybe it was fate, though. She had her fiancé coming soon, and since I would be sent off to the army I wouldn't have to be around and watch her be miserable in a loveless marriage. But I nodded and said, "Send her in."

Still confused, but in understanding, Nostradamus swung the door open and Greer walked inside. He left the room, which left us alone. "How are you?" she asked. "I just heard the news."

"I'm fine," I answered.

"Has King Henry sentenced you to a life in the cells?" she asked as she came to kneel by my side.

I shook my head. "No, Greer. It's not that bad… but it's likely we'll never see each other again." I took her hand. "Greer… I'm being sent off to the army."

...

A/N: Well there ya go! Chapter 04 will be on its way soon. I'll try to have it up in the next couple weeks. Spread the word and make sure you get your friends to read. Leave me some love in the reviews section; add the story to your favorites; follow the story for updates; the works! This one is just a tad bit shorter but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting. Of course... patience is a virtue. ;] -heart-


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 04.**– SAY WHAT YOU NEED TO SAY

_-GREER -_

I couldn't believe it. A small part of me started debating on what was worse—Leith being in the army, or Leith being in the dungeon. At least if he was in the dungeon I could sneak down to see him from time to time, but if he was in the army then I would likely never see him again. My heart started breaking. I didn't want to cry in front of him, but I couldn't help it. Tears started flowing down my face. "Oh Leith… no."

Leith reached out and took my hand, holding it gently. "Greer, we will see each other again. I promise you, no matter what, we will meet again. You may be married and have children by then, but I promise you that this isn't goodbye. As soon as I'm well, I'll be shipped off, and then it's only a matter of time before we're reunited."

Though I knew his words were supposed to bring me comfort, the reminder that I was going to be married soon to the nobleman from Hungary wasn't. I loved Leith and I wanted to marry _him_, but he was below my status and I couldn't marry him because he had nothing to offer my failing family. My family barely had anything to offer my future husband. I wondered what would happen if this man I was supposed to marry found out about our wealth being gone. Would I be looking for another suitor? "Just promise that you'll come back to me safely."

He nodded. "I will. I promise." I believed him. There had never been a word out of his mouth that I didn't believe.

I leaned down and kissed him. His kiss was warm and familiar and I wanted to kiss him forever. But it couldn't last long. I pulled away and stroked his cheek with my thumb for a moment and then left the room. On my way back to my chambers, I began crying again. Servants that I passed stared at me but I didn't care. I hurried back to my room as quickly as I could. But I skidded to a stop when I was nearly there and saw someone standing by my door. At first he was almost unrecognizable, but then… "Lord Castleroy?"

I couldn't believe it. Standing there in front of my door, about to knock, was the man I'd met several months before that I thought I might have a chance with… but it turned out I didn't find him interesting at all. His ability to turn anything into a conversation about peppers had really pushed me away. He was clean shaven now and that was part of the reason why he was unrecognizable at first. When he saw me, he brought his hand down to stop himself from knocking on my door and said, "Lady Greer." He smiled brightly and took a few steps forward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sniffling and trying to dry my face with my fingers, though all they really did was smear the tears along my cheeks. But I also wondered why he was here, truly, since he'd left court some time ago and I hadn't know he was returning.

Lord Castleroy pulled out a handkerchief and kindly held it out to me. I took it as he said, "I've returned from my business in Spain and was hoping to see you. I would ask if you've been well but I would gather not from your sad face."

I wiped my face with the handkerchief and then held it with both hands, clutching it tightly. "I'm well, but… I received word from my parents that my marriage has been arranged. He'll be arriving at court in a couple of weeks." I lied, of course, saying that I was well because I really wasn't. With Leith leaving and my future husband arriving so soon, I was going to be a mess for a long time.

Lord Castleroy looked disappointed. Somehow that didn't surprise me. "Oh. You're engaged?"

"Apparently," I answered. It was hard to believe even still. I believed that even when I was married I wouldn't believe it. I knew nothing about this man I was betrothed to.

"I… I see," he said, looking down. He seemed particularly interested in me still. But I also noticed how this conversation had gone one minute without the word 'pepper' being used. I wondered how long that would last. "Do you mind my asking who?"

I sniffled and then gave my answer. "He's a nobleman from Hungary. Quite wealthy. That's all I know, really. I don't even know his name. Only that and that he'll be here in two weeks time and that the marriage was arranged by my father."

He nodded. "Well I offer my congratulations, Lady Greer," he said. I could tell he was sincere, but also very disappointed. His tone then changed. "I know I'm probably taking a risk here, but would you have dinner with me tomorrow night? There are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

I was surprised by that request. And part of me really didn't want to, but Lord Castleroy seemed particularly kind towards me even though I'd been so rude to him before. How could I pass it up? So I nodded and answered, "I would be honored." He really was a kind man.

A grin crossed his face and he nodded. "Wonderful. I'll see you then." I nodded and went to hand his handkerchief back, but he held up a hand and said, "Keep it." So I retracted it and a small grin crossed _my_ face. He nodded and walked away, leaving me to walk into my chambers. I shut the door and leaned against it, sliding down to the ground and closed my eyes. I had no control over my life, and it left me with a grand pain in my heart.

.

_-BASH -_

With a few documents finalized by my father, I was officially the Duke of Poitiers and Saint-Vallier, Drôme. Within a few days I would start receiving my royalties and Father had arranged that a villa in each city be done to Lola's liking. Dates were set aside for our wedding tour to stop by the villas and inspect them. Apparently they needed a lot of work done. Father hadn't been to either in years. I was hoping that Lola would like one of them well enough to want to live there full time. It would do me some good in particular to get away from court _and_ from Mary. The more I saw her with Francis, the more it hurt me.

Immediately I noticed a change in the way I was treated amongst the nobles in court. This wasn't particularly a good thing, but it wasn't bad either. Each person took my new status differently. It was a reminder of how I'd been treated when I was the acting Dauphin when Mary and I were engaged and we were waiting on the Vatican to legitimize me. I would never know whether or not I would have been recognized by the church as Henry II's son, but it was all in the past now. It would be one of the 'what if's' I had for the rest of my life.

I made my way out to the stables to go for a ride about mid-day. As I was preparing my horse, I saw Francis come inside. He was alone. "Francis," I greeted, surprised to see him here.

My brother approached me. "How's your new life treating you so far, Brother?"

"About the same as before, but maybe a little worse. That's only from the attitude of the nobles who are very mixed about their feelings of my new title."

Francis smirked. "I wouldn't expect any less."

"What brings you out to the stables?" I asked as I was ready to secure the saddle on my horse.

He put both hands in front of him. "I wanted to check up on you. Things are going to be happening for you very quickly now. Soon you'll be married and within a few months after that you'll be a father."

I nodded. "Hopefully you'll be a father soon enough as well," I said. "I expect you and Mary are… trying." That was really painful to say. I had flashbacks of the moment I was forced to watch their consummation ceremony, and I was also reminded that Mary would have to watch mine with Lola as per the orders of my father. It was all part of his plan to see us break. He knew something wasn't right. He wanted to make everything as awkward as possible. We were all pawns in his little game.

"It will take time," Francis answered. "But soon enough we'll have an heir to the French throne." I tried not to take my frustration out on the horse by pulling the strap of the saddle too hard. The very thought of it made me tense up. "Do you mind if I join you on your ride?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Of course not," I answered. "I'll have them prepare your horse." I called over to the stable boy and asked him to fetch Francis' horse and ready him for a ride.

.

_-MARY -_

Lola's wedding plans began immediately. I found her in the ballroom mapping out where she wanted decorations and talking with some of the other noblewomen about her vision. The ladies spotted me and curtsied before Lola sent them off. "Someone's excited for her wedding," I said with a small smile.

"Well it's the only time I'll be doing this so I want it to be perfect," Lola said as we began walking to the other side. "And I want it to be special for Bash. I'm not the woman of his dreams, and he's not exactly the man of mine, but I want to make the day memorable."

I knew Lola had a good heart. She was going to be a wonderful wife and mother. "In that case, I want to help in any way I can. Bash is doing you a great favor by marrying you."

"Yes he is," Lola replied. "He's a very honorable man. I wish I could love him the way a wife should love her husband, but given our circumstances I know it may never happen or it could take time."

As we exited the ballroom and turned down the hall, being bowed and curtsied at by the passing servants, guards and noblemen, I said, "I hope you can make him happy. I admit, I regret how I left things with him. I acted as though there was nothing between us and… his constant reminders that there was make me realize he has a good heart. He always put me first, and now he'll put _you_ first."

Lola put her hands on her belly. It was still flat now, but soon it would get bigger and her baby would be too. The coming months wouldn't be easy on her. "I think he'll always put you first, Mary," she admitted. "He loves you still and he always has. I understand that we may never be more than friends, but that's a chance I'm willing to take because I know that I'll at least like my husband."

"But Lola you shouldn't have to watch your husband love another woman… especially if that woman is your queen, and she's married to your brother-in-law." Even as I said it, I realized that I was being quite hypocritical. I still loved Bash, even if I couldn't admit it out loud. Sometimes I often wondered what would have happened if I'd made the decision to wed him instead of Francis. Everything would be different. And maybe Francis would be the one marrying Lola; maybe he would know she was carrying _his_ child instead of being led to believe she was carrying the bastard child of his bastard brother.

"Mary, you're a queen," she said. "Everyone loves you. It just so happens that Bash is _in_ love with you. And there's nothing I can do to change that, even if he's the one that offered to marry me."

I stopped walking and turned to her. "I wish things could have been different between Bash and I. I love both of them. Bash and Francis. And truthfully I—…I panicked. When Catherine showed me that blank piece of paper allowing me to choose, I forgot everything Bash and I had been through because I thought I could have Francis again. I thought things could be as they were… but nothing can be as it was because Bash and I had something. I don't want to admit it to Francis because he'll react negatively."

Lola nodded and said, "And you can't admit it to Bash because you'd be making a fool of yourself." I looked down in shame. My friend put her hand on my arm and said, "I don't blame you for choosing Francis. You're a queen. He was raised to be a king and Bash wasn't. And Francis is kind and handsome and he loves you."

They both loved me. I often wondered who loved me first, though. Francis hadn't wanted to marry me when I first arrived back at French court, so I often thought that maybe Bash had loved me first and maybe he was the right choice. _Maybe_. It was such a silly word. I'd called him my _perfect choice_ once. Right after Catherine tried to kill me and kill herself. So what had truly happened when Francis returned to court? I had no idea. I was utterly confused now.

"You made your choice," Lola continued after a brief pause, cutting into my thoughts. "Only you can decide if it was the right one."

I looked up and stared in her eyes. I wanted to see if she would tell me the truth. "Was sleeping with my husband the right choice?"

Lola removed her hand from my arm and put both hands on her belly. "In truth? I don't know."

I believed her. And that worried me. My hope was that she'd say 'no' but she was stuck between her actions being the right and wrong choice. Her pregnancy affected her future. She was now carrying the child of the Dauphin of France, but to his knowledge it was the child of his older brother based on a lie we all created to keep it a secret. I was supposed to be the one to give Francis a child. Our child would one day rule France and Scotland, and maybe England. Many believed I was the rightful heir to Mary Tudor's throne. She was still alive and constantly falling back and forth between good and bad health. If I didn't claim the throne for myself, she would name Elizabeth as her successor. I had never met my cousins in person, but Elizabeth was a Protestant, and the Vatican didn't want to lose England to the Protestants. I had a hard time believing Mary Tudor would betray her own faith.

If she did, it wouldn't look good for England. I had a duty to claim England for myself. Henry VIII was my uncle. The throne was rightfully mine since the line was a mess between his children becoming illegitimate and re-legitimized. But I risked war between England and Scotland if I claimed the throne.

I was already fighting my own war in French court.

.

_-FRANCIS-_

After my ride with Bash ended, I returned to the castle where I was met by a servant who alerted me to my presence being needed in my father's chambers. Immediately I went there where my father was waiting with his advisers. It didn't look like a good scene. I could feel the tension in the air. "Father?" I asked as I stepped in further. "What's this about?"

Father looked at his advisers and said, "Leave us." Within moments they were all gone. I was left alone with my father who looked distraught. "I've just received word from the Vatican. Despite our current situation, they've made a decision on Bash's legitimization."

My eyes widened. "Aren't they a bit _late_ on that?"

"Yes, and they're very aware of that fact. But they've granted him legal status as my son."

In that moment I felt like I'd been stabbed. I looked away from my father, mouth open, and grabbed the edge of his desk. After taking a moment to gather my thoughts, I looked back at my father. "I can still be first in line. Henry the Eighth rearranged his children for the succession of England. Edward, Mary, and Elizabeth." Edward was Henry's youngest child, and only son, by his third wife Jane Seymour. Mary was his first child by his wife Catherine of Aragon. And Elizabeth was Anne Boleyn's daughter, and Anne was Henry's second wife.

"I don't want Bash on the throne," he said. "We're going to keep this a secret. We've already given Bash a title as a duke. He will not be a prince as well."

That sent a wave of relief through me. As long as my father and I had anything to say about it, Bash wouldn't be put in line for the throne of France. "Who else knows about this besides your advisers?"

"I've managed to keep it to a small group of people," he told me. "My only hope is that Diane wasn't behind this late decision. I can't have her barging in here in a few days for Bash and Lola's wedding and announcing that her son will one day sit on the throne of France should all of the other possibilities die before him."

Bash would have to get through me, Charlie, and little Henry before he took the throne if all of my legitimate brothers died first. Charlie and Henry were both so young still and they would most likely never see the throne so long as Mary and I had a child together. I was glad that I would never be in this position with my own children. Mary was the only woman I would have a child with, and they would all be legitimate. No bastards would come from me. I wasn't my father.

...

A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed so far. Spread the word about the fic! I'd like to get more reviews per chapter, and I really want to know what you think of the story. Chapter 05 will be coming soon. Until then... xo -heart-


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 05.**– I WILL BURN WITH YOU

_-MARY -_

After I left Lola to her wedding plans, I found myself walking the grounds of the castle alone. I felt that it was peaceful. Being by myself, not thinking about anything in particular… just passing thoughts like how blue the sky was today, or how perfect the breeze felt against my skin, or how the water shimmered so beautifully. I hadn't had much time to myself since my return to French court, so this was well deserved. Somehow I managed to end up by the water… where Bash and I first kissed.

There were several ships passing by so I sat down to watch. The last time I was here, I thought I'd maybe made a mistake. I was drunk, true, but sometimes they said people were the most honest when they were drunk. Maybe I'd kissed Bash that day because I wanted to, and I was only bold enough to make a move while under the influence. Since my first interaction with Bash I knew something was there. I thought it was just the beginning of a friendship back then. As I looked back on it now, maybe I was wrong.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I turned my head to see Bash there. "I thought maybe you'd be with Lola… or Francis." I gestured for him to sit down, so he did. "What are you doing out here by your lonesome?"

I put my hands in my lap. "I needed some time by myself. Haven't gotten much since I returned to court with Francis."

"Had enough of people, I take it?" he asked with a small smirk.

My lips formed a grin. "Something like that."

"You know you can't escape them forever. You're a Queen after all. The Queen of Scotland, the Dauphine of France, and quite possibly the next in line for the English crown." I only nodded at his words and looked away back to the water. It seemed so scary after all. I could be ruling nearly half of Europe. I wore the crown in Scotland. I was next for the crown in France. Many believed I was _rightfully_ next for England, and with England came Ireland. "What is it?" Bash asked while I looked out to the water.

I didn't look at him. I wasn't sure I could. "Truth is I'm terrified. This is not how I expected my life to be."

I heard him say beside me, "You mean Lola… carrying Francis' child?"

He knew me too well. I looked at him. "Yes. If Francis finds out… I don't know what he'll do."

"There's no telling what he'd do," Bash said. "But it would be his bastard, as I'm our father's. He may come to resent it as he resents me. Your future children with him may see it as a threat to the next spot on the French throne, as I was for a time."

"There are still many who believe in you," I said. "You began to show such leadership near the end. I saw a true royal forming. You would have made a fine Dauphin."

Bash grinned and said, "Maybe. But I wasn't raised to be one. I haven't been practicing since birth. Francis and his brothers have more of an advantage."

"It's unlikely Charles and little Henry will ever see the throne, but they do have an advantage over you, yes." All of Henry and Catherine's children were raised to be proper royals with many rules to prevent them from dying. Bash had no rules. He'd grown up doing whatever he wanted because if he died, no one would have cared.

Except me. _I_ would have cared. Because I wouldn't have him here with me now.

"Bash," I started after a few moments of silence, "…do you think you'll ever be able to love Lola?"

He looked out to the water for a moment, sighed deeply, and then looked back. "I don't know. I can only hope so because a woman like her deserves to be loved. She doesn't deserve the plate she's been given."

I looked down at my hands. "I know. I wish things had been different for her."

"Because if they'd been different for her, they'd be different for you."

I looked up. "And _you_."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Mary. I'll be fine. The only person you need to worry about is yourself."

"You still believe I'm not safe here."

"I do," he said with a small nod. "They're only looking out for themselves. You should be too."

I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it because a part of me wanted to believe that Francis was also thinking about my country and not only his. He was the King of Scotland now. My King Consort. I would be his Queen Consort one day in France. He had my support… I wanted his, and I felt like I didn't have it.

"I should go," he said as he took his hand off my shoulder. "It's been a long day and I have some things to tend to before dinner." He stood up as he said the words and put his hands behind his back.

"Of course," I said. As he started to turn away, I stopped him. "Bash?" He turned back. "May I join you on your ride tomorrow morning?"

He smiled. "Of course, Your Grace." I smiled in return, and he offered me one final nod before he walked away. I turned back to look at the water as it shimmered with the sun going down in the distance.

.

_-FRANCIS -_

After the meeting with my father I went to return to my chambers. However, on the way I stopped and turned around, heading in the direction of Lola's. Something was drawing me there. I didn't know what it was for sure, but I couldn't stop myself. So when I reached her door, I knocked. "Lola," I said.

"Come in," her voice said as it came from the other side of the door. I opened the door and stepped inside. She was lying in bed, reading a book, but she sat up when I entered. "Francis. Is everything alright?"

Was it? Truthfully, not really. If we could keep the secret of Bash's legitimization then everything would be as it should. Right now we had no way of knowing whose doing this was. My number one suspect, as was my fathers, was Diane. She would do anything for her son. I had a strong feeling she had poisoned some of the minds at the Vatican to legitimize her son to being recognized as the King of France's. Was being a Duke not enough?

"Francis?" she asked again.

Coming out of my thoughts, I said, "Everything's fine." The look on her face suggested that she knew I was lying, but she was too cautious to call me out. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm well," she said. "I'm marrying the man that I love… I'm carrying his child. Our wedding is right around the corner and my parents and brothers will be on their way to join us for the celebration. Everything is as it should be."

Just as she suspected that I was lying about everything being fine, I suspected the same of her. I didn't understand why, but I had a feeling in my gut that said something was off. But unlike her, I wasn't shy enough to hide my true questions. "Lola, Bash seemed to move on very quickly after Mary. I have a hard time believing the two of you are real."

The look on her face this time suggested that she was offended, but I couldn't tell whether it was legitimate or not. "I beg your pardon, Your Grace, but how quickly Bash moved on is none of your concern. After the horror he went through on _your_ wedding night, he was in need of comfort. I was there for him, and we began to fall in love soon after. He's forgotten all about your wife."

"And you? Have you forgotten all about me?" I asked. I could tell it took her by surprise. "Lola, you can spend a night like the one we had and not have it mean something."

"Technically it was morning," she corrected. "And it meant something until you and I agreed that it didn't."

That was fair, but I wasn't sure I bought it. And I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to. "Lola if there's anything you need to tell me, you can. I promise I won't hold it against you."

Her eyes widened. "You think I'm using Bash to get closer to you." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation. "How dare you!"

"I don't know what's going on here, Lola, but I don't believe you're in love with my brother. I believe you may have had a night with him like you did with me and it resulted in a pregnancy, so now Bash is going to marry you and do the right thing. But to think you truly love my brother?" I shook my head. "I don't believe it. He wasn't born a noble. His money is new. Your family would never approve of him."

"I believe you're mistaking me for Greer," she shot back. "And I won't stand here to listen to it any longer. I'd like you to leave now."

She was serious. I knew I'd maybe overstepped a bit, but I had every right to. I didn't believe this was real. I wanted to know the true answers. But I nodded and said, "I apologize… Lady Lola." Then I turned and stepped out, shutting the door behind me.

.

_-BASH -_

When the sun rose, I did as well. After preparing for the day, I went to the stables to prepare my horse for my morning ride. Mary joined me within the hour and we went off together along the trail on horseback alone. It felt so natural riding beside her. We'd done it many times before, but only now did it feel like everything was right in the world. We were a few miles from court when she said, "It's so peaceful out here."

I nodded. "Especially when you feel like you're on top of the world."

"Have you received word from your mother?" she asked.

"A rider came to the castle last night," I answered. "She's on her way and should be here within a day's time. She also comes bearing news."

"Did the rider say what of?"

I shook my head. "No, that he didn't know. My mother's being particularly secretive. More than normal. I just hope she's not trying to appeal to the Pope again to have me legitimized. It didn't work the first time. There's no way it would work again, and I've accepted my defeat." I never would have made a good king for France. That was why Mary didn't choose me.

The silence alarmed me after those words. I looked over at Mary who was staring at me with a look I'd never seen before.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I just have a feeling there's an underlying statement there," she answered. "You didn't lose me, Bash. I may not be your wife, but you still have a small part of me that not even Francis has. I can be myself when I'm with you. Just a girl."

"You wanted to be just a girl with him," I said.

"But I can't be," she told me. "We'll never be just a boy and just a girl. We'll be Francis Valois and Mary Stuart, the Dauphin of France and the Queen of Scotland. Our lives are anything but normal. We should never have tried to be."

"And yet you feel like you can be normal around me?"

Mary looked ahead as we kept riding. "I can be open and honest without being torn down," she answered. "I can feel safe and secure. I don't question things when I'm with you."

Her words surprised me. I should have expected something along those lines, but I wasn't expecting to actually hear them. But there was a certain hypocrisy in them. "You questioned the future we could have had together."

She looked back at me. "I did. And I honestly wish I hadn't. Choosing Francis was one of the hardest decisions I ever made. But I love him."

The way she said that made me believe that she was lying. I didn't believe her words, and something told me that she didn't either. "You love him more," I said. It's what she'd said to me the day of the wedding. And her lack of response as she looked away told me everything I needed to know. "You're not alone, Mary. I've told you from day one that you're not alone. If you ever need anything, I'm here."

We rode along in silence for a few moments before she responded. "I'm having doubts. Since learning of Lola's pregnancy, I've never been more unsure of my marriage to Francis. And it kills me that I have to keep this secret from him because Lola doesn't want to become a mistress or have her child neglected as you are."

"You're not the only one keeping the secret, Mary," I said. "And I'm doing a very dangerous thing by claiming the child as my own. If it's revealed that it's the blood of a royal, I could be punished severely. Lola as well."

"Francis would never—"

"Mary, please," I cut her off, "there are a lot of things Francis wouldn't do, but when it comes to you he would do anything. He won't let anything stand in the way of his claim to the throne and your love. Those are the two things he cares about most in this world."

"But he cares about his claim to the throne more than me."

It was sad but I knew she was right. I'd always known. Francis would never put Mary before France, which was ultimately why he would make a wonderful king and why I would have made a terrible one. I would always put Mary first. It's what would have gotten me in trouble. "Mary… I will always love you. I will always be there for you. If you need support, you have it from me. I may not be able to get you what you want, but I can always try."

She smiled. It was warm and loving… a smile I hadn't seen in a long time. "Thank you, Bash."

.

_-GREER -_

The entire next day went by too fast for my taste. Soon it was evening and I found myself walking into a private room set up with Lord Castleroy waiting. I'd agreed to this with a good conscience but part of me was already regretting it. "Lord Castleroy," I greeted him.

He nodded and took my hand, giving it a gentle kiss. "Lady Greer. So happy to see you've come."

"I said I would. I wouldn't break a promise; not now, not ever."

A smile crossed his face and he led me over to the table. When he pulled out my chair, I grinned and thanked him before I sat down and he pushed me closer to the table. Once we were both seated, a couple of servants came over to bring us wine and fresh food. "I hope you won't see this as overstepping but I've done some looking into your engagement." That surprised me. "You said you didn't know his name. I can tell you his name is Julien Ramsay. He's the son of a very wealthy nobleman from Hungary, only a handful of years older than you. He would be able to keep your family comfortable."

His choice of words made me suspicious. "I beg your pardon?" I asked, confused.

"I've done some looking into your family as well, Lady Greer. I know that your father is struggling in the mining industry in Scotland as of now and is looking to use you and your sisters to build his wealth back up by marrying you off to wealthy men." I literally couldn't speak after he revealed to me that he knew everything. I was about to ask how he knew everything, but he said, "I've done my research on you, Greer. After I first met you, I looked into your family. I could care less about your family's debt, and I know you're engaged to wed Lord Julien but you won't get to meet him for several days now. I would like a chance for us to get to know one another. I suspected your distaste for my business and how much I rambled on about it last time we met, but I'm more than what I do. I want you to know that and see if for yourself."

I couldn't speak. So many words were going into my brain and I couldn't completely make sense of them all. I wanted so badly to reject him, but he was a sincere man. Not many men in court were like him. And he wasn't flat out asking for my hand, but asking to get to know me and for me to get to know him in return. The Castleroy family was ridiculously wealthy. If I risked ending my engagement to Lord Julien, it may not matter to my father if Lord Castleroy was the one I chose to accept a proposal from.

But… I was still held back by my heart… and my heart belonged to Leith.

"I… excuse me," I said and pushed my chair out, standing up and rushing out. Even as he called after me to try and stop me, I kept on walking and hurried down to the infirmary.

.

_-LEITH -_

I was surprised to see Greer rushing into the room. Nostradamus was tending to a more critical patient, so I was alone. Good thing too. Greer looked like she was ready to burst into tears. I didn't expect to see her again tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning before I left for the army, but not tonight. "Greer? Are you alright; what's wrong?" She came over and dropped to her knees beside my bed. I tried to sit up as best as I could but there was still a slight pain so I was careful. I took her hand and said, "Greer, please, talk to me."

I felt her squeeze my hand and say, "There's too much pressure."

"From what?"

"Lord Castleroy's returned to the castle," she told me through her tears. "He's seeking my favor still, and he knows everything about my family and he _still_ wants to marry me. And I'm engaged to Lord Julien, whom he's done his research on and it's nearly as wealthy as he is. And all the while, my heart will never belong to either of them… my heart belongs to _you_, Leith. For some cruel reason, we can never be together because I'll never see you again after you're sent off."

I put my other hand on her cheek and shushed her. "It's alright. Everything will work out for you. I promise."

"No it _won't_!" she exclaimed in anger. "It won't because I want to be with _you_! I see what Lola and Bash are doing and I know it's not out of love, it's because of this stupid secret—"

Now I had to stop her because I knew nothing of what Sebastian and Lola were doing. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

The look on her face suggested that she knew she'd said too much. But she calmed down a little and spoke in a quiet voice. "When Francis was away from court, he and Lola were reunited in Paris. They spent a night together and now she's pregnant with his child. He doesn't know. But Bash is protecting Lola and her child and offered to marry her. King Henry believes everything—that the child is actually Bash's, created out of a love affair brewing between him and Lola. Bash has been given a title as a Duke, and he and Lola will marry in less than two weeks."

I wasn't expecting to hear something like that. Greer probably never would have told me, given the delicacy of the situation, but who would I tell? Nobody. I had no one _to_ tell. Not even James or Penelope. "Who else knows?" I asked.

"Mary, of course. She was the first to find out after Kenna was the one who _figured_ it out. And now aside from Bash and Lola and me, just you."

It seemed like such an exclusive circle that I was being brought into to keep this secret. But I would be gone in a few days, and it wasn't really my place to gossip with anybody. I'd tried to stay out of it as much as possible, especially given my relationship with Greer. "Greer, everything will be alright. One day you'll fall in love again and marry the man of your dreams."

She squeezed my hand again. "_You're_ the man of my dreams. I love you, Leith, and it hurts knowing we can't be together."

A small grin crossed my lips. "I know. It pains me dearly. But we must accept this."

"Could I at least stay with you tonight?" she asked. "It may be the only chance we get."

"Of course," I said, looking at her with loving eyes. She rose from the ground and I moved over as best as I could in the bed so she could take her place beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Within minutes, she was asleep. I followed soon after.

.

A/N: Chapter 06 coming soon! Leave me some love! Spread the word about the fic! I'd love to get some more reviews! Reviews are motivation! :]


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 06.**– JUST TELL ME WHEN

_-BASH -_

Early in the morning as the sun rose, the castle was alerted to a carriage arriving from the king's road. We were all gathered outside as the carriage pulled up, and I knew that my mother had arrived. As soon as she stepped out of the carriage, her eyes caught mine. It had been months since I'd seen my mother. She knew all about the brief engagement to Mary and how I could have been legitimized for real, not in a dream she created. I stepped forward and she wrapped her arms around me.

"My son," she said, hugging me tight. "How I've missed you."

"And I you, Mother," I replied and pulled away slightly to kiss her cheek at the same time she kissed mine. "I'm happy to see you've made it back to court safely."

My mother cupped my cheek in her hand and said, "And I'm thrilled to be arriving back to see my brave son, now a _duke_." She was proud of me. That was her way of saying it. A small grin crossed my lips. "Now where is your lovely bride-to-be?"

I turned and held out one arm in Lola's direction, inviting her to come forward. "Mother, you know Lady Lola. Lola, surely you remember my mother, Diane de Poitiers."

The two ladies curtsied to one another. "Lady de Poitiers," Lola said to her. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Lady Lola," Mother replied. "We have so much to talk about now that you'll soon be my daughter-in-law but for now I have some catching up to do with my son." Lola nodded and stepped back. Mother was greeted by a few others, including Father, Catherine, Francis and Mary, before she and I went off for a walk in private.

When we were a good distance from the castle, I decided now was the best time to ask Mother about the news she had to share. "Mother… the rider you sent ahead. He said that you were coming bearing news of some sort, but you wouldn't say of what."

My mother took a step closer to me. "After I learned of your father's intentions to legitimize you for real, I traveled to Rome and spent some time at the Vatican."

"Oh, no, Mother," I started, "you didn't—"

She cut me off. "I _did_. Henry had no idea I was there. We stayed apart and I did my business separately with the Pope. Even after your engagement to Mary ended and she sealed the alliance with France by marrying your brother, I kept up my efforts. It turns out that the Pope has learned of Henry's… _health_ problems."

I stopped and gave her a curious look. "What health problems?"

My mother turned and looked at me as she stopped. "I suppose you haven't been around your father enough to notice. He's gone _mad_."

That made no sense to me. "What do you mean, 'he's gone _mad_?'"

"Your father fought hard for you while he was there and you were engaged to marry the Queen of Scotland. He nearly took the Pope's life while he was there trying to plead his case. Henry wants England so badly, he'll go to any lengths to get it."

I was shocked. I realized I shouldn't have been, but I was. "I…." I couldn't even finish it.

Mother put her hand on my shoulder. "I spoke with a few cardinals and I was _very_ persuasive with them. The Pope saw me through their recommendations and I helped to make it final."

"Make… _what_ final?" I asked.

"Your legitimization."

I couldn't have heard that right. "My _what_?"

"You've been legitimized, Sebastian," she told me. She reached inside of her robes and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is one of the original copies signed by the Pope himself. He's granted you legal status as Henry's son, but not for the reasons originally intended. You've been legitimized because you'll be groomed by King Phillip in Spain."

My eyes widened. King Phillip was my brother-in-law. He'd married my half-sister, Elisabeth, when Mary had first arrived at court over a year ago. "H-how is this possible? And does _Father_ know of this?"

"I imagine he knows you've been legitimized, for the Pope has sent him a letter along with the official documents. As for your… _apprenticeship_ with King Phillip, I arranged that on my own with the Pope's approval. King Phillip and Queen Elisabeth will be coming to French court very soon, right in time for your wedding I would imagine."

My head was spinning. I couldn't really make sense of what I'd just been told. Not only had I become a Duke of two major cities in France, I was now in line to becoming a king one day. "Am… am I the first in line?"

"That I don't know, but the Pope has put all of his favor in _you_," Mother told me. "He doesn't want you poisoned by Henry, which is why he agreed to let Phillip train you, and in turn Elisabeth will train Lola to be a queen since things with Mary didn't work out."

"What about England?" I asked.

"The Pope has put all of his support behind Mary becoming the heir to the throne instead of Elizabeth. I would imagine he will try to make sure you're first in line for the throne of France while Francis and Mary rule Scotland and England."

I sighed. "Mother, I… I never wanted Francis' crown, you _know_ this."

"I know, my son," she said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "But you _are_ the eldest son. You have a _right_ to be on the throne your father currently sits on."

I didn't know what to make of this situation. Being on the throne was never something I'd anticipated. Not until I was thrown into the lion's den as Mary's new fiancé and the future King of France, Scotland, and England. When Mary married Francis instead of me, I realized I should have been relieved some since I'd never been groomed to be a king the way Francis had. And I'd supposed that that's what Mary needed… a king. At least a future one. Now I'd been legitimized and Francis may never be the King of France… not if the Pope had anything to say about it.

"Why do you look so guilty?" my mother asked me. When I didn't answer and tried to hide my facial expression, she said, more sternly, "Sebastian? What aren't you telling me?"

I sighed. "With this news, I'm not only stealing my brother's throne…but also his child."

My mother's eyes widened. "What?"

"Lola is pregnant. She's with child, but it's not mine. It's Francis'. They rendezvoused in Paris while I was engaged to Mary. She's just discovered she's pregnant and she's not telling Francis it's his. Those who know she's pregnant know it's not mine _except_ for Francis, who believes it is. And we haven't told Father."

The look on my mother's face was one I'd never seen before. "Sebastian… do you realize what you're doing?"

"I do, Mother, and I see it as nothing more than helping the Lady Lola preserve her reputation. It's why we're thankful Father's arranged the date so soon and we can tell everyone else we conceived on our wedding night."

"In front of all of court?" my mother asked, trying to remind me that I was going to be watched on my wedding night while my marriage to Lola was consummated. It would bring horrible reminders of Francis and Mary's wedding night. But I had to keep this secret for Lola.

"Mother, please," I said, taking her hands. "Don't tell anybody. Lola fears the child will be neglected by Francis because of how resentful he is of _me_. The child will be a _bastard_ unless _I_ step in and claim it as my own."

I felt my mother squeeze my hands. "Oh, my son. So noble. The Lady Lola is very lucky to have you."

.

_-LOLA -_

Several hours after Diane de Poitiers' arrival, a messenger came with a letter for me. It was from my parents in Scotland who said they were thrilled I'd found a suitor and they were on their way, sending word to my brothers who were all over Europe. My younger brothers had died of Scarlet Fever many winters ago. My elder brothers, however, were all alive. I was the only daughter my mother bore for my father. Out of six children, I was the only one girl… and that suited them just fine. Now they were down to four children, and essentially I was the youngest. My three elder brothers had yet to marry, but they were probably waiting to be a little older and marry someone much younger.

The thought was a little terrifying to me.

It was why I was so thankful Bash had stepped up for me. He was only a few years older than I. We made a good match.

I looked out my window and saw Bash walking with his mother back up to the castle. He was smiling and laughing with her. I could only imagine having the kind of relationship with my son that Diane had with hers. Everything inside me said I was carrying a son. I only feared it would come out with blonde hair and fair skin. If it did, people would start asking questions. I wouldn't have my child's paternity questioned. Bash wouldn't either.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said as I turned away from the window. In stepped Greer a moment later. "Greer. Are you alright?" I asked as she shut the door, looking quite glum.

"Lola, I need to tell you something," she said. I invited her to come and sit on the bed beside me. Once we were both seated, she said, "For the past several months I've… been engaged in something that… I _shouldn't_ be."

My eyes widened. I thought the worst. "Greer, what is it? You can tell me."

She sighed. "I've been seeing… the kitchen boy, Leith Bayard."

I was shocked. "L-Leith? The one who brings food to our rooms?" She nodded. "Wow." I didn't know what else to say. Apparently neither did Greer. So after several moments of silence, I asked, "Well… do you love him?" She looked at me and tears fell from her eyes. Following that was several nods and she started crying. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I now understood her sentiment about being with someone you love when you married. Bash and I didn't love one another and yet we would be married in less than a fortnight. "Oh, Greer, it's alright."

"No," Greer told me through her tears. "No, it's not. He's going to be shipped off soon, and I'm engaged to this Lord Julien from Hungary… and now I have the pressure of Lord Castleroy, and I feel like I'm drowning."

Truth was I did too. I was marrying a man who was the brother of the man whose child I was carrying. I was living a lie. "I'm so sorry, Greer. I wish you could be with the one you love."

Greer wiped away her tears under one eye. "And I you… I mean… I know someone out there will be able to love you if Bash can't. Hopefully you'll be able to love him in return."

There was someone out there that I had feeling for. I wasn't sure if I loved them but… I knew there was something there. "Hopefully…" I said.

Just then, we heard some noise coming from outside my window. We both stood and went to see what was happening outside. "It's the soldiers," Greer said. "They've come to take the new group of men."

"Is Leith with them?"

"I… I don't know." She turned around immediately and ran for the door. I followed her, just in case.

.

_-LEITH -_

By the end of the day I was feeling much better. With Nostradamus' bill of clean health sealed upon me, King Henry had it arranged that I leave the castle. I was to be sent off immediately. Soon I was rounded up with several other men and we were marched out to the entrance. I was second to last in line with about twelve other men who had all been forced into the army. Most of them I knew. A few others I didn't. But I was about to meet hundreds of new faces, all of whom served our great country.

I looked around in the cold of the winter, in the dark night, and looked up to see—standing on the balcony with a face full of pain—Greer. Lola was beside her. I didn't get to say a proper goodbye to her. This would be my last memory of her. I wanted to see her smile.

So I mouthed, "I love you."

.

_-GREER -_

No.

I couldn't let him go. I couldn't watch him march off like this. I needed one more night with him. But I knew one more night would turn into two nights, and two nights into three, and so on and so forth. My eyes filled with tears as I saw him standing there. I saw his lips move and form the words _I love you_.

The tears in my eyes blurred my vision entirely. But I was able to mouth "I love you too" just before the man behind him pushed him in line and he turned sharply to march off. I dropped to my knees, my entire body weak and broken. "No," I said and shook my head. "No, no, no, _please_."

Soon, Lola's arms were wrapped around mine and she pulled me close, shushing me. "It's alright, Greer. You'll see him again one day. I know it."

"I'll be married by then," I sobbed. "I'll never get to be with him."

"You don't know that."

"_Yes_ I _do_!" I said, crying out harder. "I _love_ him, Lola! I love him and I can't have him! I can't have happiness!" I cried harder than before and Lola rocked me in her arms. Leith was gone. I would never seen him again, no matter what Lola said to try and make me feel better.

...

A/N: I apologize for this one being a bit shorter. Hoping to get back to normal length next time. Leave me some love and spread the word! And are y'all ready for season two?! Producing has begun! :D Chapter 07 coming soon!


End file.
